Questions In Ink
by those-dreamy-days
Summary: Kurt comes home from a drunken night out with what should be a mistake. Instead it only speeds up his plans and changes his life with Blaine forever, for good. Fluff with teeny tiny horny-drunk!Kurt. Future fic, one-shot.


**AN: ****Wooooooo! I actually done something creative! I have a lovely little one-shot to prove it too :)  
I should be updating things soon as well, I have my words back!  
Thank you for suffering my terrible updating skills.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was approaching on 3am when Blaine heard the door to his apartment swing open, bouncing on its hinges and followed by a "Sssssshhh." Struggling to blink the sleep out of his eyes Blaine fumbled to fix his glasses where they had slipped down his nose, and sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. Blinking to adjust to the light from the television he struggled to follow the stumbling silhouette through his small living room.

"Kurt?" he mumbled, swinging his legs off the couch and wincing as his joints cracked from stiffness. Blaine made his way carefully toward Kurt, who was still trying to make his way toward the bedroom, bumping into various cabinets on his way.

"Ssssssshh, can't wake Blainey." Kurt slurred, throwing a hand into Blaine's face in an attempt to cover his mouth, "don't wa_–hiccup- _him ta' see m' lik' thus."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "Okay Kurt. Come on, bed is this way." He slung an arm around his boyfriends' waist and took his weight as Kurt leaned his frame on Blaine. He walked them through to their bedroom and sat Kurt down on the bed carefully, raising his eyebrows as Kurt began to giggle.

"What's so funny, hm?" Blaine asked Kurt as he crouched down to take off Kurt's boots.

"Nothin', juss' thinkin'." Kurt whispered, starting to fidget where he was sitting on the bed.

"Alright baby. I'm going to take some of your clothes off now, okay? Sit still for me." Blaine asked as he started to undress Kurt: he leaned over and pulled Kurt's sweater over his head; undone the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders; lay him back and pulled off his belt; unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, unable to prevent the smirk on his face when Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands trailed over his half-hard cock. Once Blaine gets him down to his undershirt and boxers (were they that tight this morning?) he shamelessly admires Kurt's body as he lays him down in bed and pulls the covers over him.

Just as Blaine thinks Kurt is ready to pass out, he begins to panic – looking around the room and feeling on the opposite side of the bed, "Wait! Wher's- where's Blaine? Why's not here? " Kurt grasps at Blaine's pillow and lifts it up, putting his face down onto the mattress and continuing his drunken monologue. Blaine can't help but laugh, darting back into the living room to turn off the tv before he's joining Kurt on his side of the bed.

"Baby, I'm right here." He says, "Come on, it's sleep time." He tried to pull Kurt's head to his chest but Kurt proceeds to roll over further until he's straddling Blaine's hips, pulling a gasp from his lips followed by a groan as Kurt's cock rubs against his.

"Mmm hi baby" Kurt mumbles, "Wish you came t'night, been horny all night looooooong thinkin' of you." He leans down and starts sucking at Blaine's neck, biting hard and grinding down even harder.

Blaine lies there seeing stars and feeling a lack of blood in his brain, but through his haze he knows he can't take advantage of Kurt like this. It's an agreement the two of them have come two over the years: not having sex when one of them is drunk, (they try to stick to it on nights when they've both been drinking- but when you're drunk and horny and have a really hot boyfriend who is equally as willing as you are…at least they try), because it doesn't feel quite right. So although Kurt is sucking just right at that spot on Blaine's shoulder and making the most gorgeous of noises, he needs this to stop.

"No- mm Kurt – no you need to stop. Come on, we need to sleep." Blaine protests, pushing at Kurt's shoulders until he rolls off with a disappointed sigh.

"Why Blainey? D'you not think I'm sexy 'n'more?" Kurt pouts at Blaine when they lie face to face.

Blaine smiles, "Of course I think you're sexy baby. But it's late. We need to sleep. C'mere." He opens his arms and Kurt curls in, mumbling what Blaine thinks is "Love you", so he says it back anyway, "I love you too".

* * *

When Blaine awakes in the morning, he's alone. He flips over onto his back and stairs at the ceiling for a bit, frowning when he hears frantic mumbling coming from somewhere inside the apartment. Rousing from his bed he follows Kurt's voice to the closed bathroom door, and leaning against the wall he listens in to the conversation.

"No, he's still in bed…how am I supposed to tell him? For all I know he could just walk straight out the door….No Santana I will not be doing it again…I doubt he's going to take this well…Ugh, fine. Goodbye Santana! Bitch." There's mostly silence on the other side of the door minus very quiet mumbling that sounds very much like _'oh my god' _and _'I'm never drinking again. This is the biggest mistake of my life,' _and repeated heavy sighs.

Blaine swallows thickly around the sudden lump in his throat. He's not normally one to jump to conclusions, but going by the way Kurt was acting these conclusions weren't good. Blaine moves to stand in front of the door, raises his hand to knock quietly when he's suddenly met with a face full of Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumps back, pulling his robe tightly across his bare torso, "Sorry, I-I didn't know you needed in. It's all yours." He all but runs past Blaine back into the bedroom.

Blaine looks into the bathroom to see pretty much all the mirrors they own strewn about in various positions on different surfaces, and what he thinks must be all of Kurt's cover up on the shelf under the cupboard. Furrowing his eyebrows together he walks back into the bedroom unannounced, and catches Kurt with his back to the full length mirror, body contorted in awkward twists so he can see himself in the reflection.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asks, moving toward him.

Kurt moves with such fright that Blaine actually moves back a little, feeling the lump in his throat grow tighter as his bad feeling about the whole situation grows stronger.

"Blaine I – there's something I need to tell you." Kurt says, he swallows hard and looks away before continuing, "Last night…I was so wasted. I couldn't even remember half the stuff that happened until after my third cup of coffee and conversation with Santana this morning. Then I remembered and…look, I don't want you to freak out but-"

Blaine zoned out, suddenly feeling like he was seventeen again and reading those texts from Chandler on Kurt's phone, his life seemingly falling apart around him. He couldn't do this again.

"Who was it, Kurt?" he spoke up, forcing eye contact between them.

Kurt was silent for a moment, "What? Blaine weren't you listening? I just told you I –"

"You cheated on me, yeah? I don't need to hear the words to know that's what happened. I don't _want _to hear the words Kurt." Blaine stared at Kurt, who only stared back with his mouth forming around empty words, so Blaine took that as invitation to continue, "Y'know Kurt, I thought we were past it all. I thought- I thought we were going to be the only people we gave each other to. Kurt, I-"

"Oh for god sake, Blaine Anderson shut up!" Kurt demanded: dropping his robe, turning around and pulling his underwear down just enough to reveal the patch of skin low on his back. The area was red raw, angry with irritation and inked with curvaceous lettering. Blaine's eyes widened in shock as what he was reading registered in his mind. Written in black ink with curls which rivalled Blaine's hair were four words adjacent to a small and simple love heart.

_Marry me, Blaine Anderson?_

Blaine slapped a hand across his mouth as Kurt timidly turned around, his face full of shame and worry as he watched Blaine expectantly. "So this really was _not _planned at all but given the circumstances of alcohol, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman…one Kurt Hummel does not deal well when given responsibility."

Blaine watched as he stretched up to the top of their wardrobe, somewhere Blaine could never reach, eyes falling back down to the tattoo (_tattoo!_) on Kurt's back. Kurt hadn't cheated on him, Kurt wanted to _marry him._ Kurt wanted to_ be his husband _and he'd almost be annoyed that Kurt had gotten to propose first if he wasn't in so much shock.

Kurt made his way toward Blaine, watching him carefully as Blaine struggled to remember how to breathe. Once he was close enough, Kurt took one of Blaine's hands in his, "Blaine, I know this is out of the blue, totally non-romantic and not like me at all. I have no speech prepared and I am so fucking hung over, but I guess the question is out there now so…" Kurt got down on one knee and revealed a black velvet box from behind him, "I love you with all of my heart and soul Blaine Anderson, I have done since the day I was sixteen and you were dressed in a blazer singing a song about taking chances and never looking back. Our lives aren't simple, I think this is evidence enough of that, but together we make a pretty dam good team. I don't want to think of a future that doesn't involve you; mainly because I can't. You are the love of my life, Blaine, and the only way to make sure that I never can think of that future is to ask you one question," Kurt took in a shuddering breath and opened the box to reveal a band of silver with three small diamonds, "Blaine Anderson…will you marry me?"

Blaine dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, gazing at him through tear filled eyes. _How did I get this man? What did I do that allowed me to have this life?_ He thought, gripping onto Kurt's hand like he might suddenly disappear. Blaine kept looking at Kurt until he remembered that _oh_ yeah he has to answer.

"Yes," he whispers, sniffling and declaring it again and again, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Blaine falls into Kurt's open arms and cries, meeting his boyfr- _fiancé _in a kiss that's salty and messy and perfect.

They stumble to the bed together and lose hours in the sheets and each other's arms, neither one wanting to let go: afraid the moment will be broken and they'll wake up and it never happened. Blaine can't seem to leave the tattoo alone; he spends hours caressing and kissing and sighing into Kurt's back, Kurt revelling in every touch Blaine gives him, overjoyed that he gets to spend the rest of his life doing this.

Only when there is a persistent hammering on the front door do they disentangle themselves to make the cold trip to open the door, finding no one in sight. Huffing in annoyance Kurt starts to swing the door closed, almost missing the paper taped underneath their apartment number.

_Mr & Mr Anderson-Hummel_

Kurt looks at Blaine and Blaine looks at Kurt, and they simultaneously grin at each other, Kurt leading Blaine back to their bedroom as his finger rubs over the ring Blaine says he's never taking off. Blaine stares at the question inked on Kurt's back, still in the dark about the story behind the tattoo that changed his life.

All questions are out of the picture once their lips are connected again however.

* * *

Down on ground level, Santana and Puck toast their coffees share a victory bagel in their own honour as they pass around the news that a Klaine wedding is on the horizon.

Puck even got a little emotional thinking about it all. To anyone Santana tells he swears it was his hang over, but between the two of them they know that he was just glad to see Kurt make it.

He cried when Kurt asked him to be his best man.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it.  
****Apologies for any stupid errors, it's almost 3am(wow weird).  
And I just reallyreallyreally love Puck/Klaine.**

**Leave me a little review?  
Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
